Words Can Make A Change
by TheGreatKaye
Summary: Sometimes the words you hear make a difference in your life. "I like her." Those words were the ones who would run through my mind the whole time. Come to think of it, it never gets tired of running. OldRivalShipping oneshot! Dedicated to my friend, Salome! :)


**Hiii! I can't sleep without doing this one 'cause I just came up with a PERFECT way to embarrass Gary =)). I JUST love making fun of him but still, I love him because he's hawt and he loves Leafy so much. Yay for OldRivalShipping! =)) Btw, this is in Gary's POV.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is dedicated to my friend, Salome who keeps on bugging me last 01/04/13 on what's my account in wattpad and here. DON'T tell her if you know my account in wattpad! (or if you know her)**

**Anyway, here goes nothing!**

* * *

I sighed as I walked along the streets of a town called Pallet in the Kanto Region. Me? I'm Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak, now 16 years old. I have a reputation for being a player and every girl kills to be with me or just even simply talk to me. With my handsome looks and reputation, no one could ever resist me. (Except for Misty) That is until when I last met up with Leaf Green, a childhood friend of mine. We grew up together with Ash Ketchum in Pallet Town.

The last time I saw Leaf, it was in Hearthome City in the Sinnoh Region. I bumped into her when she was about to exit Amity Square, a park for trainers and pokemon to bond with each other. She was still the same old Leaf I grew up and had a crush with. Yes, a crush, though I wouldn't admit to the others. I'm Gary Oak, _the _Gary Oak. I'm a player and not a regular guy who has a crush and just confess to her.

_Date and dump. _That's my way on girls and not _have a crush on and confess_. No, not like that.

Back to the topic. I was going to Amity Square to take a break and have more time with my pokemon when I bumped into someone, which was Leaf. Sure she was the same person but she sure changed. Back then, Leaf can be pesky and annoying with her bothering me all the time and she never failed to get my attention. It's also obvious that she has a crush on me. (Duh!) But now…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Gary?" she asked with wide eyes completely shocked._

"_In the flesh. Is that you Leaf?"_

_She chuckled, "Typical you. How have you been all these years?" _

"_Never better. Hey, I should be the one to ask you that." I said._

"_Haha, right. I was the one who just disappeared all these years." She said recalling her Jigglypuff. I remember that pink Pokemon of hers. She flies with that thing._

"_Yeah. So, what are you up to now?" I asked._

"_I'm great. I just took a stroll with Jigglypuff in Amity Square. By the way, what are you doing here? Don't tell me, the great Gary Oak finally softened up a bit." She mocked with fake shocked eyes._

"_Nah. I just came here for a little R & R. So, how about we talk more in a café nearby?" I offered._

"_Sure." She replied following my lead. We soon got into a black and pink shop, more of an Ice cream shop. I ordered a Vanilla sundae while Leaf ordered a Caramel one. We settled for the table by the window. We ate silently for a bit until.._

"_Oh my Gosh! It's Gary!"_

"_Gary? As in Gary Oak? Where?!"_

"_Gary!"_

_Just one thing. Fangirls._

"_You still have them? Well duh. Grandson of Professor Oak and all. Oh Great Scienteist." Leaf went on. _

"_Leaf! There's no time for that. Come on!" I said dragging her away from a mob of fangirls crowding the whole shop. We ran to an alley and hid behind the trash can. Not inside the trash can but in movies, they hide inside and the trash can is so dirty courtesy of the ever vain Miss Green._

_I sighed in relief when we lost them. "You get tired of running away huh? It's really hard when everyone adores you." Leaf turned and looked at me._

"_Yeah. Speaking of everyone adoring me, you adore me too, Leafy?" I teased her while playing with her chestnut locks._

"_No, I don't."_

"_Oh yes, you do."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_Gotcha!" I smiled in victory. A tint of pink spread on Leaf's face._

"_No! I really don't!" she fought._

"_Oh come on. I know you had a crush on me when we were younger." I smirked._

_Leaf blushed fully and tried to hit me but failed, "That was back then but not now!" _

"_Yeah, yeah. I know you couldn't resist me." I flirted as I leaned closer to her red face. She flinched at my action and tried to avoid but can't._

"_Gary! Get away from me!" she playfully hit my arm. I laughed at her reaction. And I was merely joking. "What's so funny?"_

"_You and your cute reactions, Leafy." I finally stopped laughing and looked at her. She wore a serious face._

"_Gary, I don't like you. I'm serious." She said. _

_Yeah, she __**was **__serious._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

She was now different. She was a challenge and I can't back down from that challenge. Gary Oak is not a coward. I take what's mine and I know what I'm doing.

"_I like her'_

Those words, exactly three words, were the ones that would run through my mind every now and then after that encounter. I forgot about my feelings when we left Pallet Town to start our own journeys. Winning was the only thing in my mind that time but not now.

Here, back in Pallet, where she is currently staying, I'm planning on telling her how I feel and get that uneasy feeling out of my chest of someone getting her before me. Yeah, there is someone, Silver if I recalled correctly. He always liked her and she may like him back. There is no way I'm allowing that to happen.

Yeah, not going to let that happen but that red-haired freak is now in front me. Yes, **in front **of me. I wonder why….. I rolled my eyes and approached him.

"Hey Silver. What are you doing here?" I asked. No reply. No one doesn't reply to me. I was about to ask him again but I heard the words "like" and "confession". Those words intrigued me and I'm going to find out what he's talking about.

"Darn, how am I going to say this to her? How about 'Hey, would you like to go out with me?' No, that won't work….." Silver continued on mumbling completely not aware of my presence. I tapped him in the shoulder and he jumped back in shock.

"Gary?! What the hell?"

"Dude, first, what are you doing here and second, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, you see, I really like Leaf and I want to tell her how I feel. You're an expert on these things right? Care to give me some advice?" he asked. Oh, you don't know what trouble you made.

"Yeah, I'm an expert but **no, **I'm not giving you advice." I answered coldly giving a glare.

"And why is that?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I like her." I said with a serious face.

"You what?"

"I like her!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I LIKE HER! I like Leaf Green!" I yelled. I just made the biggest mistake of shouting. Yeah, it will change my life.

Silver smirked and held out a black device and pressed a button.

"_I like her!"_

"_I can't hear you!"_

"_I LIKE HER! I like Leaf Green!"_

A tape recorder. How great is that. Sarcastically speaking here. My mouth dropped. No way.

"Haha! Gotcha 'ya good, Gare!" he laughed playing it all over again.

"Wha-? Wait, don't you like her too?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"No idiot! I pretended to like her so I can record your reaction. I knew you would be here. And, I can't possibly feel something for my sister. That's impossible!" he laughed.

"Sister? So I got worked up for nothing?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Sorta. Anyway, I'm going to let Leaf here this. Bye!" he said waving as he ran down the streets to Leaf's house.

I rolled my eyes and headed for Sinnoh again.

'_Guess words can make a change.'_

* * *

**It's boring I guess. I hardly even liked it. See how awful I write? =)))))**

**I need more practice too. Anyway, for those who (miraculously) liked it. Don't forget to leave a review down there! It'll help me so much!**

**See 'ya later guys!~**

**Love,**

**Kaye**


End file.
